Secret
by logic-less
Summary: [OliverOC] Oliver is nothing but her house boy but can he control his lust for her? Songfic to Maroon5's Secret ONE-SHOT


**Secret**

* * *

(A/N): Okay guys this story is not by Haley. This is her friend Cassie but I'm borrowing her account so please give me the credit! Hey guys this is the song fic to Maroon5's Secret. It's a really good song to put on while reading this so guys before you begin go and download it or put it on or whatever. I'm advising you right now. You'll only love the fic even more! Anyway, enjoy guys!

Okay this fic needs a bit of an explanation at the beginning. This is an OliverOC fic. It really has nothing to do with the Harry Potter stories at all. I'm just using a few of the characters because I'm in love with this song and I got a huge obsession with Sean Biggerstaff.

This fic IS rated R for sexual content people so please make awareness of this. Also, I don't know how far I can go without having my fic cut so if I did go too far please review and tell me so that I can redo it or something.

Use your imaginations!

* * *

_As the background music plays and first rhythm begins_

Oliver slips into his bed and can't even find the peace of mind to sleep. His lust is taking over him. It's like he can't even control himself any longer. It's so hard to even look at her, he thought. Everything was quickly building up inside of him. He just wanted to reach out and touch her, to feel her, to be inside of her. Everything about her was intoxicating. But like no other girl, he couldn't have her. Her parents betrothed her to marry Draco Malfoy. Pure blood was to be kept in the family.

It wasn't even like he had a chance anyway. What was he to her? He was just a common houseboy. He had grown up parent-less and was taken into the Leona Family as a house worker. They treated him especially well however, especially Kristen. Kristen and he had become acquainted. They weren't exactly the best of friends but definitely friends nonetheless.

But Oliver wanted so much more than that. At first being friends was enough for him. But he started having these dreams. Dreams of him _doing_ things to her, not appropriate things considering their positions with one another. He was scared of being alone with her because he might not be able to control himself.

Tomorrow was going to be his worst nightmare. He was assigned to transport Kristen Leona to the Malfoy mansion in time for her wedding in five days. He was petrified. The trip was going to take two days on the road and one night stay at whatever hotel they could find along the way. That means a whole night alone with Kristen alone. Of course, Oliver was not allowed to get his own room. He would have to make due in the assigned car.

Oliver could not stop letting the thoughts of Kristen and him alone run all over his mind. Pretty soon he drifted off to sleep in his aroused state.

_Second higher rhythm begins_

It's dark everywhere. He can't see a single thing. But all of a sudden he can make out a form. It almost seems glowing. He can't tell what it is until he runs closer to is. He starts a low steady stride then stops and walks slower, one step at a time as soon as he is close enough to discover what it was.

Just a few feet from him was the sleeping form of Kristen in a canopy bed with white sheers drawn all around her. She was fast asleep with the sheets thrown around her. It seemed like she had kicked them all off. Of all these Oliver could care less because his attention was elsewhere.

Kristen did not have any sheets to cover her body and it was really a body to look at. On top of that there wasn't much covering it either. All she was apparently wearing was what looked like a bathrobe except it was make of a very thin material of silk. It was almost completely sheer and had no tie around the waist to keep it on. It was hardly anything to keep her warm in the middle of the night. What was more was that, she was wearing nothing underneath.

There Kristen was, a few feet from Oliver lying in her bed with almost nothing on and the robe was so seductively spread over her. One side was sliding off her shoulder and dipping dangerously low almost revealing a nipple but to Oliver's dismay only showed her ample cleavage and the round side of her breast. The bottom of the robe was hiked up all the way to her knee by her hand but didn't go any further to reveal the tenderness of her womanhood.

The ensemble covered hardly anything of her body but still left thoughts to the imagination. Her dark brown hair fell over her smooth shoulders, which was the most beautiful colour of porcelain white mixed with a tinge of peach. She was beautiful and Oliver couldn't resist. He could immediately feel himself hardening at the sight of her hardened nipples making a slight point in the midst of her covered breast underneath the robe. One look at her cherry red lips, Oliver dove for the sheer cover of the canopy bed and as soon as he lifted it he was closer to touching her, to being next to her, to being inside of her.

Oliver wanted so bad to feel her breasts. He wanted to run his hands all over them and run his tongue over the dark nipples. He wanted to have her hands run all over him. To have his staff in her mouth and have her run her beautiful pink tongue over them. He wanted to touch her so bad it hurt. As soon as he was about to run his hand over the robe and uncover the rest of he breast and suck her nipples, he woke up.

"_Watch the sunrise_

_Say your goodbyes_

_Off we go."_

The next morning Oliver was up and ready to go. He had cleaned the car the day before and had everything ready for their trip. Nothing could go wrong now unless she was stupid enough to act upon his lust. He was standing by the care waiting for Kristen to finish saying goodbye to her parents.

Kristen always dressed in style. Today she was in a miniskirt and track sweater over a designer shirt of some sort. Even though it was a cool early November morning, Kristen never liked to wear too much. She wasn't the good rich girl that most people stereotype her for. Kristen was one provocative, sexy, raunchy girl. She was a tease and Oliver was one of the few who knew it.

Kristen could play cute in order to get a man but in the end the cuteness would be replaced with the persona of a well-trained sex kitten. She was in no way a slut because she always had class but boy could she tease you. She would throw a couple lines; flash her cleavage and thong strap and she could make you sweat. She was damn sexy and she knew it.

Kristen finished with the goodbyes to her parents and made her way to the car. All she carried was very tiny designer purse filled with make up most likely. All her luggage had been brought out and placed in the car the day before by Oliver.

Oliver opened the door for Kristen and she got in making sure to smooth out her mini by running her arm over her legs. Damn she could do things to her. Oliver got in the car and started the engine. They were off.

"_Some conversation_

_No contemplation _

_Hit the Road"_

"Excited?" Oliver asked her as they zoomed out of the neighborhood.

"Not especially. Marriage is so over-rated," Kristen replied looking out the window.

"Why's that? You're marrying a Malfoy. I figured a girl like you would be pleased."

"Draco is a fine specimen isn't he? Pureblood and good looking lots of money nonetheless. Yeah but settling down when I'm only 19? Think of all the men out there who still haven't had a piece of me!" Kristen finished dramatically.

Kristen was very open about her ambitions and men juggling with Oliver. She knew that between the two of them there was never any judgment of one another. They understood and appreciated each other for who they were.

"And daddy didn't even give me enough time to prepare! I mean if daddy had given me enough time I would've went on a sex spree!"

"Sex spree? What the hell Kristen?" Oliver asked.

"You know! I would have found someone good to have sex with before being confined the rest of my life to just one man. Hey wait…"

"What?"

"Oliver! You're a great choice! You want to sleep with me don't you?"

"Kristen! You know I can't do that! I work for your father!"

"Does it matter? I mean, we're not going to tell him are we? Besides he thinks I'm a virgin and Draco thinks he's the only man I've ever slept with. Come on Oliver! How can you turn me down?" Kristen asked while turning on her seductive side. Kristen then ran her hand over Oliver's leg and slides gently over his crotch.

"Kristen! We cannot do this!" Oliver almost yelled.

Kristen made a face at him but Oliver ignored her. Oliver finally had a chance to sleep with Kristen and she wanted to sleep with him but how much he wanted her had to be kept a secret. That kind of information could risk his job and the only home he had ever known.

Kristen continued to pressure him but Oliver would only refuse. She eventually gave up and was quite angry with Oliver but she knew that things couldn't be that way and how much it would jeopardize Oliver's situation so she just dropped the topic.

They drove in silence.

"_Car overheats _

_Jump out of my seat _

_On the side of the highway baby_

_Our road is long _

_Your hold is strong_

_Please don't ever let go oh no."_

"Shit. The car is overheating we need to get out." Oliver said as he ran out of the car after parking it on the side of the highway. He ran to the other side and helped Kristen out too.

"Oh shit. Now what are we going to do?" Kristen asked.

" No clue. We'll just have to wait for it to calm down."

Kristen didn't have anything to do so she just sat on the grass with her knees hiked up in front of her. She seemed to stare into space. However all of a sudden she took off her jacket revealing a red halter top underneath. It was cold and he could tell she had decided on going braless because her nipples were hardening underneath the material of the halter.

Oliver was working under the hood of the engine when he suddenly found the problem and fixed it. He closed the hood.

"I fixed it …" Oliver began saying when he saw Kristen. She was sprawled out on the grass beside the road. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. She was just lying there doing nothing, as still has possible. But it was her position that surprised him.

Her mini skirt was flared up and Oliver could make out the clear side of her those strap slipping off her ass. The halter-top was untied and one side was wide open. The side has slid down and it was no longer covering her breast. Her hand was in its place.

Oliver gulped. Kristen was dong this on purpose. She wanted him to sleep with her and God knew he didn't want to but he couldn't control himself.

We walked over to Kristen and knelt down. He could instantly see the sides of her mouth twitch upwards when he bent low and studied every inch of her body with his eyes. She had curves in all the right places and it was so sexy to see her like that. He lowered his hand and picked up the fallen strap of the halter-top.

"Get up," he whispered in her ear.

Kristen was so surprised to see him not feel her up. Not even touch her. She immediately got up and whispered back, "Sleep with me damn it!"

Kristen was fully clothed again and back in the car. She hoisted her leg up to the dashboard and whispered in Oliver's ear as he got into the car, "Don't you want to taste me?"

"_I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad,_

_Everyone has a secret_

_But can keep it?_

_Oh no they can't."_

Oliver didn't know what to do so he ignored her and kept on driving. He really did want her so very badly and now he has his chance. "No one has to know," he thought.

As soon as they had checked into the hotel room and made their way up to the hotel room Oliver slammed the door and pinned her against the wall. He couldn't take it anymore he had to touch her. He pinned her to the wall by holding her arms above their heads and he began assaulting her with kisses. He started at her mouth. Gouging in and out with his tongue and she was enjoying it. Her responses were quick and raunchy, causing him to go even further.

Once he had finished with her mouth he ran his tongue down her neck and all along her collarbone. Oliver gained a moan of pleasure as his reward. He continued to search her body with his tongue as she freed one of her hands to undo Oliver's belt and push down his pants. She then pushed up his shirt and ran her hands along his abs as he began licking down her chest.

Oliver took a break from licking her and took to undoing the halter strap with his teeth. As soon as the halter became loose Oliver roughly ripped open one side of the halter covering her right breast and began sucking and licking her hardened nipple. Kristen gasped and dove her hands into his boxers and squeezed his penis having its semen leak into her hands. Her now wet hands were used to ravage his staff and send him waves of pleasure as he struggled to find the concentration in order to undo her belt and slide her miniskirt off.

As soon as he did so he slid down her miniskirt and plunged two of his fingers into her. She gasped and thrust her pelvic area forward, as if asking for more. Oliver's fingers dug deeper and deeper making her weak and unable to stand on her own. She fell onto Oliver and he took a break from assaulting her, picked her up and laid her on the large bed. As soon as he was about to get rid of what was left of her clothes and reveal her other breast she stopped him.

"What?"

"Go get ice from the fridge," She replied.

"Why?"

"Just go. I'll show you when you come back."

"_Driving fast now_

_Don't think I know how_

_To go slow_

_Where you at now_

_I feel around_

There you are" 

Oliver soon returns with the ice and as soon as he walks into the bedroom he sees that she has changed her clothes.

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. She was wearing what she had been in his dream. The thin silk robe that covered most of her body but this time he was hidden from her full body because there was a tie wrapped around her waist to keep the robe on.

"Come here," Kristen said seductively as she played with the strap of the robe.

Oliver immediately dropped the ice and ripped off his shirt. He pounced on the bed and pinned Kristen to his. He ravaged her body through the robe while kissing her senseless. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the tie keeping the robe closed and threw it into the air so that it landed behind him on the floor of the bed.

As soon as the tie was gone Oliver tear open the robe to reveal her body to him. Every inch of her was exposed to him now. And he couldn't even control his lust. He pulled her up and ran his hands all over her back. He started sucking on her nipples again. Making the harder and harder, her vagina wetter and wetter. He had one and supporting her from behind on her ass. He was massaging her buttocks while the other hand had two fingers plunging in and out of her and the other three fingers toying with the skins and layers of her genitals.

"_Cool these engines _

_Calm these jets_

_I ask you how hot can it get _

_And as you wipe of beads of sweat _

_Slowly you say, "I'm not there yet""_

Kristen couldn't take it anymore. She was so worked up and she was definitely wet enough for him now. She started pushing down his boxers and revealing his swollen member. It look ready to he inside of her and Kristen wanted to feel it in her, to feel pleasure from Oliver.

Kristen whispered in his ear, "Touch me."

Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He pinned Kristen to the bed and as son as she hit the sheet he thrust into her. Kristen moaned his name loudly and Oliver kissed and massaged her breast as he thrust into her. Kristen couldn't get enough. She arched her back thrusting forward meeting him thrust for thrust. Their rhythm was synchronized and they went faster every second. It was simple erotic pleasure, Him massaging her ass and breasts and Her running her hands all over his body. It was ecstasy.

They pumped in and out until he reached his climax and released into her. Oliver was exhausted. He fell asleep on top of her and they lay there till morning, both of them knowing that no one will ever know what happened between them.

"_I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad. _

_Everyone has a secret_

_But can they keep it?_

_Oh no they can't." _

* * *

_Review please! 33333_


End file.
